


Ruby-Ra and the Princesses of Power

by CrashPlayz4fun



Category: RWBY, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashPlayz4fun/pseuds/CrashPlayz4fun
Summary: Ruby discovers a sword on a mission armed with the sword of protection she will learn about herself and her true powers "I am She-RA Silver Eyed Princess of Power" Lancaster (RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and She-Ra and the princesses of power is owned by Dream Works)





	Ruby-Ra and the Princesses of Power

Today was an average day. Team RWBY was sent to find out about the new ways grimm had been acting. 

Flashback  
“Team Rwby “Ozpin told them “you are being given this mission due to different patterns in the grimm once you have found anything tell us.

Ruby had agreed instantly, Weiss was a little against but Ruby won her over, Yang and Blake agreed to go as well too. The team went on their journey.

“Heya” Ruby yelled slicing through another grimm “ha number 24” Ruby called to her team. They had previously made a deal who ever had killed the most grimm could get whatever they wanted and man did Ruby want cookies,milk, and strawberries.

“Whatever sis” Yang shot back before blasting another grimm she sat a 23 Weiss at 18 and Blake had 20. After clearing out the grimm in another area they realized they were getting nowhere “Guys I think we should split up and cover more ground” Ruby told them, Weiss was instantly against it “no way with deadly grimm you want to split up!?” Ruby then made a case of the grimm so far have been easy to defeat and splitting up will gain more ground.

 

Yang and Ruby said split while Weiss and Blake said stay together but in the end Blake sided with Yang. Everyone split up Weiss went towards the the direction they already were. Yang went for the mountains. And Blake went to the other side of the mountains leaving Ruby with the forest.

 

Ruby walked through the forest when at least a pack of 20 beowolves surrounded her she ran forward slashing through one but jumping up and blasting two before cutting up five. Two more were slashed and that left half left 4 dumb ones tore after her but she ran around before slashing them one by one. “And then there were six” Ruby said before rushing at then she sliced one but then the other 5 ran off she followed them to see the beos run into bushes but that wasn’t all she noticed there was a light coming from the bushes.

Ruby walked into the bushes to see one beo touch a sword sticking into the ground. Ruby was thinking about how weird it was to see a random sword in the ground but it only got weirder as when the beowulf touched it, it was disintegrated. 

The others were cautious of the sword and circled it as if it was a threat. Ruby stepped forward and accidentally cracked a stick the beowulf's heard as their ears perked up and they looked towards Ruby. As Ruby got ready to strike she and her weapon were knocked aside and she rolled through the grass she saw crescent rose lying on the ground but in between her and her baby was a giant Alpha Beowulf.

Ruby realized that if she tried to run for Crescent Rose the Alpha would slap her back her only chance was that sword but there was a chance that if she grabbed to she would get disintegrated but it was her only chance. Ruby made a mad dash for the sword, she grabbed it and was relieved to see the sword didn’t hurt her and as the 4 beowulfs charged her.

Ruby put the sword out and slashed taking out all 4 in a few strikes. In Ruby’s moment of surprise the alpha tried to get her and in her panic she put up the sword to block and when the sword connected with the alpha’s paw it was destroyed instantly.

Ruby looked at the sword in wonder about how she did what she just did. Ruby then chose to run off to find Weiss Yang and Blake.

Weiss was easy to find since she stuck on the same path that the rest of them was just on. Ruby caught up with her surprising her “Ruby rose! Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” Weiss screeched clearly afraid.

Ruby was used to Weiss and ignored her before showing her sword to her. Weiss took a minute to look at the sword but before she could ask where did she find it a large Ursa came out of the woods and charged them.

Weiss pulled out her weapon but Ruby ran at the Ursa who simply smacked her away. The Ursa was one them in a matter of seconds but weiss noticed it was a little slower than usual. She didn’t have long to ponder as she was smashed aside the Ursa charged Ruby but she then put out the sword to block the incoming strike.

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted for her best friend but as the Ursa touched the sword it disintegrated.

Weiss looked at Ruby then at the sword “wha-wha.” Weiss was at a loss for words as she simply stared forgetting everything she was raised by her father not to do. Ruby said weiss’s name softly waking her from her trance “RUBY WHAT WAS THAT!?” Weiss screeched alerting Yang and Blake who ran towards them asking what’s wrong.

Ruby then explained to them about how she found the sword after running into Beowulfs “Ruby a sword like that can be dangerous are you sure it’s wise to take it” Blake asked worried over what the sword can do if it destroyed grimm with ease who knew what it could do to humans.

Ruby then challenged that saying “Well if it was dangerous then why am I still here.” While that logic was sound it didn’t soothe any worries. “How about we go back to beacon” Yang suggested.

The girls had gone back to beacon weiss had wanted to tell Ozpin about the sword in the report about the mission but Ruby begged her not to afraid Oz would take her new sword. After about an hour of begging Weiss allowed Ruby to keep her sword.

 

The next day Team JNPR and Team RWBY were tasked to go around the forest insearch of a fearsome grimm they each dicided to break up into pairs from each team Ruby wit Jaune,Weiss with Pyrrha,Ren with Blake, and Yang with Nora.

As Ruby and Jaune went along the path slashing away at grimm Ruby told him about her sword “hey Jaune you knew when we went on the mission yesterday” Ruby started the conversation with. “Yeah i heard you guys did great..speaking of which what was the problem with the grimm i mean I heard they had gotten weaker and attack patterns more predictable” Jaune said as Ruby was about to tell him but then a small tremur shook the ground followed by a roar the two turned around to see a ursa who looked very hungry.

Jaune and Ruby ran at the ursa full tilt but the ursa batted Ruby away before going for Jaune. He just barely managed to roll to dodge but that wasn’t enough the ursa was ready swiping at him and taking a huge chunk of his aura right out.

Jaune tried to get up but the ursa was ready for round 2 getting ready to rip Jaune limb from Limb and enjoy the rest. Ruby looked at this in fear before she took out her sword and running towards Jaune and the ursa.

As she did this something kept repeating in her head “For the Honor Of Silverskull” it kept going from her brain to her lips as she got near she said “for the honor of Silverskull.” As the words came out of her mouth a bright silver light came out disintegrating the ursa and blinding Jaune.

Ruby felt pure power radiate from her as she transformed her combat boots changed keeping the black and red color but removing the laces and making them like high heeled boots without the high heels part. 

Her combat skirt became a black flowing normal skirt with red trim. The Corset was changed to a short sleeved shirt piece the was all black with a rose emblem on the front. Her Cloak changed to a flowing red cape. Ruby’s hair grew flowing to her lower back and to complete the look the tiara appeared on her head and she gained twin gauntlets on her arms.

Jaune opened his eyes to see Ruby’s new look her hair was as beautiful as Yang’s and she had a silver aura around her. He almost didn’t hear her ask “Jaune Arc are you ok.” He nodded dumbly as she grabbed his hand making him blush before she took off with him faster than her semblance then he realized he wasn’t using his semblance to aid her.

 

Yang and Nora had taken down countless grimm when they heard a scream running towards that direction expecting to find Jaune and Ruby instead saw Pyrrha and Weiss with a weird grimm monster with a body of a deathstalker, size of an ursa and the wings of a nevermore.

Ren and Blake came out a few seconds later and just stared at the creature. The fight broke out yang and Nora charged it but the creature used its tail to send them flying back Pyrrha threw Milo at the monster it went for the tail but it bounced off harmlessly pyrrha called her weapon back. Weiss sent dust blast at the monster but every hit seemed to not effect it Ren and blake’s shots weren’t making a dent either.

They had thought the monster was unbeatable before a silver light shot passed them when Yang saw a bit of black and red hair she was glad “nice to see you again rubes” Yang said not looking at her sister. “Yes Yang great to see you as well” Ruby’s voice was slightly different less high pitched and more angelic when she finally saw Ruby’s new look her jaw hit the floor.

Ruby rushed forward with her sword she got to the monster before cutting off it’s tail effortlessly then slashing through it’s wings. Ruby then shot down and impaled it on her sword going through the bone armor and destroying the monster.

Everyone could only look in awe and amazement as Ruby had gotten rid of a monster beyond powerful without even breaking a sweat.

“Ruby that was awesome” Nora cried out bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ruby simply looked at them before saying “I am She-ra silver eyed princess of Power” everyone looked at Ruby with weird looks why was she calling herself She-ra and a princess it was strange.

She-ra the glowed with a silver glow and when the light died down there was Ruby Rose holding her sword she stood up a little rocking back and forth and then she passed out.

Everyone took Ruby back to the dorm for rest Weiss planned to tell Ozpin about this no matter how much Ruby didn’t want her to but little did she know Ozpin knew all about it.

 

Ozpin was watching the cameras in the forest seeing Ruby he then said “She-Ra it’s been too long 1 thousand years is far longer than I wish now to get the plan in motion.” Ozpin then sipped his coffee before going back to looking over paperwork.

Class had begun and Ruby was currently sitting bored out of her mind in Port’s when she heard the announcements. “Would Team RWBY and Team JNPR come to the headmaster office I repeat that is Team RWBY and Team JNPR to the headmaster office thank you” each team stood up expecting this to be about the mission so they all got up and went to Ozpin’s office.


End file.
